World Layout
In Epic Saga, there are twenty-five planets in the universe. They all exist in a horizontal line except for the eight planets that are found on the "dark side" of the universe. In Treason and Redemption, the heroes take the trail the villains took, and the villains take the trail the heroes took. In Conquest of the Judgment Emporer, new planets are discovered, and some planets are revisited, like the White Jungle. In Ouroburos VS Beecanoe: Final Nightmare, an entirely new realm is visited by only Ouroburos and Beecanoe. This realm is ruled by Terios, who lives on her own planet, as the planet that was Apocalypse's, Penumbra's, and Shiroan's was destroyed in Epic Saga III. In Beec's Quest for Vengeance, the areas that are visited are all locations from actual video games, so no planets created by Gamecom are visited. In Arena of Sagas, a few playable stages are featured on each planet. None of these planets will be seen in Ouroburos goes to Hell, but may be mentioned in the Story. Planets visited by the villains From left to right. Mushroom World In the first Epic Saga, the villains play two battles on this planet and then proceed to Solara. They return to this planet after completing the first five planets. Places of Interest *Bowser's Castle *Subcon *Pipe Maze *Luigi's Mansion *Isle Delfino *Toad Town *Peach's Castle *Comet Observatory Solara Solara is a very sunny planet that has lots of beaches, deserts, and oceans. In the villains story, Solara is the first official world they visit. Galactic Petey loves this planet. However, the planet does seen fun, but partway through, you visit some pretty scruffy looking places. Being so close to the Mushroom World, you can see a few influences from that planet. Solea City is somewhat similar to Delfino Plaza, and Scarabia is similar to Nomadi Village, although pathetic blue mice don't live there. Places of Interest *Solea City *Hunahi Harbor *Blazing Beach *The Giant Sand Castle *Dehunga Desert *Cahaca Cave *Pit of the Punished *Scarabia White Jungle The White Jungle is a savage place full of dangers for the villains and heroes. In Conquest of the Judgment Emporer, Trevor Belmont and Silver the Hedgehog were sent here by Shiroan, who they think has good intentions, which is why they obey him. In the first Epic Saga, it doesn't have a very prominent role. It's just another planet to be visited. In the third one, it plays a much more prominent role to make up for it. Places of Interest *Forgotten Plains *Savage Camp *Creepy Canopy *Lost Canyon *Aragna Temple *Colony of the Arakia *Valor Volcano *The White Jungle Pop Star Pop Star is home to characters such as Kirby and Metaknight, and features very bright and colorful visuals. Sure, the planet isn't as intimidating as the White Jungle or some locations in Solara, but it sure provides more of a challenge. Patch Land will be a favorite for players because your character will take on yarn characteristics upon entry. Man, I'd love to see a yarn version of Master Chief. Places of Interest *Green Greens *Patch Land *Island City *Castle Lololo *Dream Land outskirts *Fountain of Dreams *Castle Dedede *Battleship Halberd Category:Epic Saga